


互噬

by LDR



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDR/pseuds/LDR
Summary: CP： Loki(为原漫画里Loki之子，与Ikol为双胞胎兄弟)/Ikol背景：复联3结束后，Loki利用最后残余的神力催生出两个带有自身记忆的婴儿，并将其送回Jotunheim，欲令二者代替自身统治Jotunheim...





	互噬

**Author's Note:**

> 除去第一章中的Loki为原MCU角色【接复联3】外，其余皆为原创角色，巨ooc*捂脸

Thanos最后打的那个响指，让一切都恢复了平静。 纵然Loki _注1_ 幸运地被选中“留下来”，但所剩无几的生命力，让他的“幸运”成了笑话——不过是多了几小时苟延残喘罢了... 即使如此，Loki仍不甘心，不甘心自己就这样化为齑粉，消失在茫茫宇宙中。 右手成拳，集中冥想，Loki将仅剩丝毫的神力都聚拢在掌心，并将其送回他的出生之地——Jotunheim。 “记住，复其繁华，现其辉煌!” “父亲!使命谨记吾等之心，绝不忘怀!!” 【注1：Loki为原电影角色，下文Loki均为本文私设角色，与Ikol为双胞胎兄弟】


End file.
